All That Glitters
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. The gang meets Ella's new boyfriend and during dinner Ella learns something she'd never noticed before.
1. Neil

All That Glitters

By angellwings

* * *

><p><em>Neil<em>

* * *

><p>Nate didn't know how he felt about what was coming. Ella had arranged for them to meet her new semi-boyfriend. Ella said she was in the "pre-relationship" stage. He had no idea what that meant, but she'd insisted on knowing what they thought of him before she made any sort of commitment. Nate had been deciding whether he was going to keep an open mind or be purposefully negative. He'd decided long ago that he wouldn't like any of her boyfriends. That may have sounded terrible, but Nate thought he had a good reason.<p>

He was in love with her, and every other guy she'd dated had _truly_ been a jerk. He didn't expect this one to be any different. He glanced around at his friends as they waited for Ella and her date to show. The restaurant wouldn't seat them until their entire party was present. The other guys looked just as thrilled as he did, but the girls…well the girls looked _eager_. Like they'd been let in on some sort of secret.

The door opened and they're eyes all simultaneously turned toward it when a large amount of light reflected into the room. Nate smiled at the sight of Ella in a silver dress that was littered with sequins. It had a boat neck and cap sleeves (terms he'd learned after spending hours watching Ella sketch) and a flowing skirt that stopped just a few inches above her knees (which brought his attention to the mint colored tights she was wearing.) She looked gorgeous. Of course, she always looked gorgeous. His smile fell however when he noticed the man she was dragging in the door behind her.

Nate noticed everyone turned toward him and looked between himself and Ella's new almost-boyfriend. There was a striking resemblance. His hair was a little longer and he was a bit taller, and this guy looked like he was dressed for a business meeting though and not dinner with some potential new friends. Nate noticed New Guy's eyes were a dark gray and his ears didn't stick out as much as his own did.

She was dating a more polished version of him. Nate 2.0. He looked away and scowled. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. There was a dull ache in his chest and he had a feeling it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Ella smiled brightly and waved at them with her free hand. "Hi, guys. I'd like you all to meet Neil."

Neil waved and smiled forcefully at them. No one else seemed to notice but Nate did. He didn't seem very excited to be there. "So," Neil said as he looked around. "Why aren't we seated yet?"

"They were waiting for the whole party," Dana said as she turned and motioned the hostess over.

"Yes, well, we would have been on time but _Ella_ wouldn't change her dress," Neil said as he tossed a look that appeared teasing, but Nate could see the veiled contempt in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "I _like_ this dress. Why would I change?"

"Because you look like a disco ball," Neil said with a less than genuine chuckle.

Neil had just made Nate's decision for him. He was going to be purposefully negative. He didn't like Neil one bit. Even as the rest of the group chuckled and accepted his comments as playful. He wasn't being playful. Nate knew what playful sounded and felt like. _He_ often teased Ella about the very same thing himself, but Ella always knew he wasn't serious. Her eyes flashed with anger and hurt and Nate's dislike for her date _grew_.

Nate caught her eye and winked at her. "Well, I think you look _great_, Sparkles."

She blushed and chuckled. "Thank you." She playfully smacked Neil's shoulder. "See, he knows. Glitter is for _life_, Neil. Not just Christmas."

Nate laughed softly as her eyes sparkled again. She may wear a lot of sequins but that's not why he called her Sparkles. Her _eyes_ were what had inspired the nickname, but no one knew that but him.

Neil didn't react. He just craned his neck and searched the room. "Where is that hostess?"

A second later the hostess gathered them together and led them to their table in a back room. As if they're friends were conspiring against him the only seat left open to him was the seat next to Ella. Neil was seated across from her and he turned a glare on Nate as Ella sat down. The minute Ella looked up the glare vanished, but Nate filed that away in case he needed it later.

Ella turned and smiled at him before she patted the empty chair he was staring at. "Have a seat, Nathaniel."

He nodded and forced a grin. "Don't mind if I do."

"So, _Neil_," Caitlyn said as she gave Nate a knowing look. When Neil looked up she matched his gaze. "What do you do again? Ella told me but I can't remember."

"I'm a public relations representative at Star Records," He said proudly as he straightened his tie.

Nate resisted rolling his eyes but couldn't help muttering under his breath. "Of course you are." He _would _be employed as a professional liar.

No one heard him, thankfully, and he busied himself with his menu.

"Wow," Mitchie said with a smile. "So, then you must work with people we know. Tess Tyler and Luke Williams are on that label."

Dana nodded and smirked. "And my dad owns it."

Neil's eyes turned to Dana sharply. "You're Axel Turner's daughter?"

She sighed and waited for the shock that would inevitably follow.

Nate looked up and caught Neil's slow smile. Like he finally had a reason for being there.

"I'll have to tell him about this tomorrow at the office then," Neil said with a chuckle. "What a small world."

Dana gave him a strange look and Nate knew those weren't the words she'd expected. "Um, yeah, yeah I guess."

Nate's line of sight connected with Dana's and she motioned to Neil with her eyes before she looked back at Nate and rolled her eyes. Nate smirked and nodded. Finally, someone else appeared to get it.

Neil turned a soft gaze on Ella. "Did you figure out what you wanted?"

She bit her bottom lip and chuckled. "I'm still a beginner at Italian, Neil, and there's not a single word of English on this menu. What do you think?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You'll pick up on it, Ella."

"I'm sure I will, but until then…order for me?" Ella asked as she flashed him a pleading pout.

"Last time I ordered for you, you fussed at me," Neil said warily.

"I won't this time. I promise," Ella said with a grin.

"That's why I started trying to teach you Italian in the first place, lady," He said with a shake of his head.

"Oh, come on," Ella begged with a pretty smile and fluttering lashes. "Please?"

Nate buried his face in the menu. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to listen to Neil being _nice_. He would much prefer it if he continued to act like an ass, and then Nate would continue to have real reasons to dislike him.

"Fine," Neil said with a smug smile. "But next time you're ordering for yourself. No exceptions. Okay?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Mister," Ella said with a grin as she stuck her hand across the table for him to shake. "But I'll give. Deal?"

He gave her hand a strange look and cleared his throat. "Ella, you're reaching across the table."

She pulled her hand back and her brow furrowed. "So?"

"It's bad manners," He said in a quiet scolding tone.

And suddenly all Nate's reasons for hating him felt justified again. Ella looked embarrassed and her face flushed pink.

"Right, sorry," Ella said as she looked down at her menu and put it aside.

Neil snapped his fingers and the whole table looked at him in shock. It got the waitresses attention too and she stared at him strangely from the table just outside the room. He snapped one more time and looked around anxiously. Clearly he was looking for the waitress. She excused herself from the other table and awkwardly made her way to him.

"Yes, sir? Can I help you?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm ready to order."

"Oh, well I see a few more people at your table are deciding so I was going to—"

"I'm sure they'll be ready by the time you _finally_ get to them," Neil said as he stressed the word finally in an insulting tone.

Ella's eyes widened and she winced. She gave the waitress an apologetic look.

"I—um, well of course, sir. What can I get you?"

Nate looked down the length of the table at Jason and tried not to be pleased at the anger in his oldest brother's eyes. Jason viewed common courtesy as priority number one. A polite attitude fell in place just under that one, and he always went out of his way to be extra nice to anyone who might serve him food. His biggest pet peeve had to do with people who were rude to waiters and people who left cheap tips. Slowly but surely Neil was convincing more and more people that he was totally _wrong_ for Ella _without_ Nate's willing assistance.

The waitress turned to look at him and Nate smiled softly at her. "Hi. How are you?"

She sighed and her shoulders visibly relaxed. "I've been better. What would you like to order?"

"If I can just get the grilled salmon and a side of asparagus? Pastas and red meats aren't really recommended for me," He said kindly. "If you don't mind, that is."

She nodded and returned his kindness. "It would be my pleasure, sir."

"Thank you so much," Nate said as he handed her his menu.

Ella met Nate's eyes and smiled thankfully at him. He reached under the table and squeezed her hand. She gave him a startled look and pulled her hand away. Nate winced and looked away from her. That might have crossed a line. He inwardly cursed his own stupidity.

Everyone else at the table appeared to have the same idea he did, and were all extra nice to the waitress. He had a feeling she'd be getting a very large tip from most of them.

Neil's phone rang and Ella gave him a stern look. He sighed and glanced down at the screen. "It's work, Ella."

"Neil, we talked about this—"

"And I never agreed. I have to take this," he told her. "It might be an emergency. It won't take long."

He stood up immediately and left the room. Ella's jaw tightened and she ran a hand through her hair. She looked down the table and tried to ignore the pitying looks her friends were giving her. It was official they hated him and probably thought she was stupid for even thinking about dating him.

Which, it turned out, was possibly true. She closed her eyes and stood from the table. She needed some air. When she stood every one stared at her. She blushed furiously and gulped. "I—I, um, excuse me."

Nate didn't wait to hear anyone else's response. He immediately followed her.

She headed out a set of French doors that were in the back of their private room. They led to a patio that wasn't in use at the moment. It was still a little too chilly to dine outside. There was a hedge of roses blocking the view of the street and Ella stopped to stare at them.

"Ella?" Nate asked softly.

She sighed. "I don't want to talk right now, Nate. I know what you're going to say."

His brow furrowed and he was curious. "What was I going to say?"

"That Neil is a jerk and there's absolutely no sane reason why I would want to date him," Ella said in a hollow and tired tone.

"That's actually not what I was going to say," He told her. He grinned slowly and spoke up in a playful tone. "At least not right away."

Despite her situation Ella chuckled at that. "How considerate of you."

"I have my moments."

"So then what were you going to say?" Ella asked.

"I was going to ask if you _wanted_ to talk and to let you know I'd be willing to listen," Nate said softly. "That's all. I promise."

She bit her bottom lip and sniffled. "I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Nate told her.

"That fact doesn't change how I _feel_ Nate," Ella told him.

"The only person who should feel stupid right now is _Neil_," Nate said as he stepped closer. "He's the one who literally _snapped_ at our waitress."

Ella huffed. "I just don't get it. He's always been so nice…_to me, at least_."

Nate stayed silent for a moment and debated whether or not he should say what he was thinking. "Ella…"

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

"If a guy is nice to you, but rude to the waitress then he's probably _not_ a nice guy," Nate said honestly. "You, he has a reason to impress and so, of course, he'll be nice to you, but the waitress he'll never see again so why should he bother to _act_ nice?"

She didn't say anything but she did turn around to face him. So he continued.

"And he wasn't being so nice to you earlier tonight, Ells. What was up with those dress comments?"

"He thinks sequins are juvenile. He's told me this several times. When I wear sequins he says he feels like he's dating a high schooler or a beauty queen or something," Ella said with a huff.

"I'm just gonna let you think about that for a moment," Nate said flatly. Sequins were a part of who Ella was. In his mind the two were synonymous. One always made him think of the other, and he _liked_ it that way.

There were footsteps behind them and they both turned to see Neil approaching.

Ella huffed and crossed her arms before she spoke to him. "You have to go, don't you?"

"They mixed up the press releases," He told her as if that would explain everything.

She sighed and gave Nate a pleading look. "I need to speak to Neil alone, if you don't mind."

Nate's eyes widened and he nodded quickly before practically sprinting from the room. The sooner he left the sooner Ella would end this…_whatever it was_…with Neil.

"Please tell me he's leaving," Shane said a little too loudly. Mitchie kicked him under the table and Shane winced. "_Ow!_ What? I was just saying what all of us were thinking?"

"He's right outside, Shane," Andy said with a smirk. "He might hear you."

"Well, since I'm hoping we'll never see him again, I don't particularly care," Shane said as he rolled his eyes.

Nate returned to his seat and just as he sat down the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Where's Mr. Sunshine?" She asked Nate in a hushed voice.

Nate chuckled and motioned toward the patio. "Having a heart to heart with Sparkles."

"So, he won't be staying?" She asked hopefully.

"I doubt it," Nate said kindly.

She let out a grateful sigh and nodded. "Alright, well your entrees will be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Nate said as she left.

Just then Neil stormed through the room and out the door toward the main dining room. He tossed a glare at Nate as he walked away and Nate couldn't hold back a proud smirk. Neil was gone. The drama had ended before it had a chance to start. That was another thing that he admired about Ella. She always admitted her mistakes no matter how it may affect her pride. She walked slowly back into the room and sat down next to Nate.

She sighed and looked down at the rest of the table. "I'm sorry, guys. For Neil, for everything."

Nate reached over and squeezed her hand. This time she didn't give him a look. "It's not your fault, Ella."

"That guy's almost as much of a diva as Shane," Jason said as he winked affectionately at Ella. "Shane still holds his top spot though."

"Okay, that's nice. Pick on the brother with the _good_ hair. That's fine," Shane muttered sarcastically.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly helping yourself here, babe."

And just like that Neil was forgotten – or at least dropped from the conversation. Ella was currently stuck on what Neil had sneered at her out on the patio. She bit her bottom lip and gave Nate a nervous side glance. Was he right? Sure, he'd said it to be cruel and the end of his statement _had_ hurt, but the real question was…_did he have a point_?

She mentally compared Nate and Neil. The resemblance was striking. And while Neil's personality was a bit more extreme - and crossed a line – there were similarities there as well. Neil was a bit grumpy and driven. His career was important to him, and when he _did_ crack a joke it was dry and sarcastic.

Why hadn't she seen it sooner?

_Neil_ was the poor woman's _Nate_, and apparently _she_ was the poor woman.


	2. Nate

All That Glitters

By angellwings

* * *

><p><em>Nate<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm not surprised this is over. I knew it was the minute I saw <em>him_. Everyone in that room knows exactly what is going on here, Ella. Including me. I'm willing to bet the only person who doesn't know is you_ _and possibly my doppelganger in there."_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Neil?"_

"_This ridiculous obsession you have with Nate Gray."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm the poor woman's Nate, Ella. And _you_ are the poor woman. The poor woman who is never going to get what she wants and will inevitably have to settle for someone like _me_. Call me when he breaks your heart, and trust me he will."_

Ella cursed as the needle pricked her finger. She set down the needle and thread and brought her finger to her mouth in an attempt to soothe the sharp pain.

Damn her distracted mind. Neil's words had been haunting her for almost a month now.

They refused to go away and it had caused being around Nate to be almost unbearable. She had no idea what to do, but she _knew_ Neil had been right. She'd been dating him in place of Nate, and more than likely she stood _no chance_ with the actual object of her desire. She'd been trying to avoid Nate with subtlety, but she had a feeling her acting was no longer convincing _anyone_. Nate had called her close to three times that day. She'd ignored the calls and told herself she shouldn't be taking personal calls when she had so much work to do.

Ella picked the needle back up and got to work on repairing a small stitch on the spaghetti straps of a dress she was making for Dana. She'd stuck the needle into the fabric when her phone rang again and as she looked down at the screen she kept working.

She hissed when the needle stuck her again and threw the sequined dress down on the table in front of her. Clearly, she wouldn't be getting much done today. Nate was going to keep calling until she answered. He was very persistent that way. Always had been.

She'd checked to see if her finger was bleeding before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Can you let me in?"

Ella paled. "Excuse me?"

"It's Nate. I'm standing outside your office building but they won't let me in unless you come down and sign me in."

"I—I…_you're here_? Now?"

"You haven't been answering my calls so I figured it would be more convenient for you if I just came over. That way we can talk while you work. Since you happen to need both your hands for your sewing machine, right?"

Nate's tone was teasing and despite her uneasy feelings Ella smiled warmly. "Right."

"Then can you please come down here and sign me in?" He asked.

"I'll call the security desk instead," Ella told him. "They'll put you on the entry list. Give it about ten minutes and then try again, okay?"

"Alright, but if this doesn't work I may have to climb up the fire escape," he said sarcastically.

Ella chuckled. "Oh, I would _pay_ to see that."

She hung up with Nate and called the security desk to let them know she'd be having a guest and to just let Nate up whenever he arrived. She took the few minutes she knew she would have and straightened up her office. It was a mess. She'd been working in auto pilot lately while she stressed about her situation with Nate. She didn't want him to see her office like that. It would tip him off to something being wrong almost _immediately_.

As she put away the last garment there was a knock at her office door. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the door. She could do this. She could be in the same room with Nate without feeling like she was in a hopeless situation. She could ignore her argument with Neil long enough to visit with Nate.

She hoped. She straightened her glittery top and smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt as she opened the door. Nate smiled softly at her as the door finally opened and she stepped aside to let him in.

"Hi," He said simply.

"Hi," She said with a shy smile.

"Long time, no see, Ells," Nate said as he watched her slowly shut the door.

"I know, I'm sorry. Things have been really crazy with work lately," Ella said with an embarrassed blush.

"Ella," Nate said as he glanced around her office.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your office cleaner than normal?" He asked with a furrowed brow. "I mean not that you keep it messy, but you're not usually _this_ organized. Your fabrics are coordinated by color."

She winced. She went one too far. "I, um, did a bit of cleaning this morning. I reached my breaking point."

"You too, huh?" Nate asked as he gave Ella a scolding look.

She gulped and feigned confusion. "What do you mean 'you too'?"

"You've been avoiding me, Ella," Nate said as he watched her reaction closely.

"N-no I haven't," Ella said in a less than convincing tone.

"Yes, you have, and I'm done waiting for you to come to me and tell me what's wrong. Did I do something? Say something? _Forget_ to do or say something?" Nate asked with a furrowed brow. "I mean I know I'm easily distracted by other things but I always try to pay close attention especially to—" he cut himself off and sighed. "To my friends."

"_You_ are not easily distracted," Ella said with a chuckle. "In fact, you're quite the opposite."

His brow furrowed and he looked confused. "Huh?"

"It's hard to pull you away from something once you're focused on it, Nate. That's _your_ problem. Once you start working on something then you have to finish it _right _then," Ella told him with a soft smile.

"Is that what happened?" He asked curiously. "Did I get caught up in work and forget something?"

She bit her bottom lip and thought about what to say, but apparently she'd been thinking for longer than she thought because Nate waved a hand in front of her face.

"Ella? Are you still in there?" He asked. "I'm not leaving until we talk about this. I can't take you not answering my calls anymore."

Ella shook herself and then looked over at him as she sighed and collapsed into the nearest chair. She was tired and Nate looked upset and hurt. She did that to him. She made a low whining noise and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," She said desperately.

Her apology was muffled by her hands but Nate heard it just the same. She sounded sad and tired and desperate. Like she was walking a tightrope and had _just_ lost her balance. Something was definitely wrong. He sat down in the chair next to hers and gently pulled her hands away from her face. "What's going on, Ella? You look like someone with far too much on their shoulders. Talk to me."

"Do you remember Neil?" She asked quietly.

Nate scowled. "Unfortunately."

"He said something that I can't get out of my head."

"You talked to him recently?" Nate asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No."

Nate's brow furrowed. "So you've had something he said stuck in your head for over three weeks now?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Wow. What is it?" Nate asked curiously.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Ella said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Nate asked.

"Because I'm scared."

"Of what?" Nate asked.

"I'm scared of how you'll react," She told him as she ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"Why? Was it emotionally abusive? Because if that's the case _you're_ not the one who should be scared," Nate told her as his expression turned stern and his eyes narrowed.

"No, no," Ella said quickly. "It wasn't anything like that. Not really. He just made a very _true_ observation."

Nate scoffed again. "I doubt _Neil_ is that great of an observer."

"He's right about this, Nate. There's no _doubt_ in my mind."

"Well, what is it then?" Nate asked as he gave her a concerned look and took one of her shaking hands in his. Why was she so nervous? What could Neil have possibly pointed out to make her feel _like this_?

"He said that I was dating him because he reminded me of you," Ella said quickly as if she were ripping off a band aid.

Nate blinked and stared at Ella's hand in his. "He did?"

"And he basically said any feelings I had for you were useless and that nothing would ever happen," Ella said softly.

Nate glanced up at Ella and she saw his eyes briefly flash with intense anger. "He said what?"

She bit her bottom lip. "He said that nothing would ever happen between you and me and that I would eventually have to settle for someone like him."

"Jackass," Nate muttered. "I still can't believe you dated that guy."

She sighed. "Me neither. But…he was right, Nate."

"Was he?" Nate asked with a quirked brow.

"I _was_ dating him because he reminded me of you," She admitted shyly. "But he wasn't you. You're much sweeter than he is. Neil was too much of a…"

"Asshole?" Nate suggested. Ella fought a grin and nodded in agreement. She and Nate were the two members of the group who cursed the least so hearing Nate curse on her behalf caused a warm feeling to spread in the pit of her stomach.

"And it's okay that you don't feel the same," Ella said quickly. "I just…I didn't know how to act around you after he pointed that out so I was avoiding you until I could figure it out. I haven't had much luck."

"Ella," Nate said slowly. "I want you to listen to me carefully."

She nodded and gulped but didn't look at him. "Okay."

"Have _I_ ever once, during this conversation, told you how I felt about you? Have you asked me?"

Ella shook her head.

"Neil doesn't speak for me. _Neil_ doesn't know me. So, why do you assume that he's right?"

"Because…because I'm not that lucky," Ella answered softly.

"Luck has nothing to do with this," Nate said sternly before his voice softened considerably. "Look at me, Sparkles." She didn't move so Nate squeezed her hand, and repeated himself. "Ella, look at me, please."

She slowly turned her head and looked him in the eyes. He smiled warmly at her for a lingering moment before he spoke up again.

"Now ask me how I feel about you."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Ask me how I feel about you," Nate said one more time. "I'll give you _my_ answer. My honest answer in my _own_ words."

"I-I don't want to," Ella said as her voice cracked.

"Just ask me, Ella. For me, please?"

Her eyes watered and she sighed sadly. She sniffled and stuttered as she did what was asked of her. "H-how d-do you feel about m-me?"

"I feel that you are the most caring, sweet, talented, and _stunning_ woman I know. Seeing you with _Neil, _who _did_ have a striking resemblance to myself, _killed_ me. I couldn't have been happier or prouder when you kicked him to the curb. And his observation was only _half_ right. He saw your motives, but he obviously didn't see my feelings. Or more likely he did and wanted to make you miserable. If he'd told you the truth he would have told you that I'm completely crazy about you and would like nothing more than to take you out to dinner and shower you with my attention and show you off. You're so much better than the _Neils_ of the world, Ella. You deserve someone who truly appreciates _everything_ you are. Someone…_like me_, Sparkles."

She gasped and sniffled again but the brightest smile he'd ever seen appeared on her face. "You-you want to take me out to dinner?"

"Honestly, I want to do a _lot_ more than that," Nate said affectionately as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Ella blushed and used her free hand to wipe her eyes. "Really? You're not just…humoring me?"

"I don't humor people, Ells," Nate said with a chuckle. "You know that. So, what do you say? Dinner?"

Ella nodded and chuckled softly. "Yes, yes I'd love to go to dinner with you." He watched her for a moment as she ran her fingers through her hair and attempted to fix it. She then took a deep breath and sat up straight. She was composing herself, and he found it extremely adorable. She finally turned back to him to speak. "When?"

"Tonight?"

She nodded again. "Okay, I can do that."

She started to stand up from the chair but Nate wasn't quite ready for the day to move on yet. He wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her toward him. She squeaked and landed in his lap. Her pretty blush was back as she smiled shyly at him.

"Well, hello," She said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I sincerely hope you weren't going to try and go back to work so soon," Nate said with a smirk. "You haven't talked to me one on one in _weeks_, Sparkles. You _owe me_."

Her eyebrows rose and she grinned. "I _owe_ you?"

"You certainly do," Nate told her.

"And dinner tonight isn't enough?"

"Three weeks, Eleanor," He said with a stern face. "Three weeks."

She could see genuine hurt in his eyes and her guilt surfaced again. She bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Nate said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just help me make up for it."

She smiled and nodded. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Nate grinned and leaned toward Ella's neck. "I have a few ideas," He said just before his lips landed on her neck. Ella sucked in a sharp breath and immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She smiled brightly and closed her eyes. She could definitely get used to this.


End file.
